


i get mystified (by how this city screams your name)

by tinyysnark



Series: astrid does stony week 2020!! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Coffee, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Stony Week 2020, but he is also living in a rom com, steve enters a contest at one point, tony is acting in a rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyysnark/pseuds/tinyysnark
Summary: “You’re not going to die from filming a romantic comedy,” is what Tony’s manager, Maria Hill says to him when she delivers the news.Tony should have known not to pick up the call, although his career relies on him answering it, so he answered it. He mumbles into the screen. He hears something about an upcoming film Phil Coulson is directing.or: stevetony actors au for day 1 of stony week
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: astrid does stony week 2020!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892230
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	i get mystified (by how this city screams your name)

“You’re not going to die from filming a romantic comedy,” is what Tony’s manager, Maria Hill says to him when she delivers the news.

Tony should have known not to pick up the call, although his career relies on him answering it, so he answered it. He mumbles into the screen. He hears something about an upcoming film Phil Coulson is directing.

Although as soon as Tony had read the script he knew he wanted to work on this project. It was a coming of age film, loosely based on the director's life. Two twenty year old males living in New York. The movie is Phil Coulson’s baby, it’s about finding your identity, changing your destiny. As soon as Tony read the script he immediately called his agent. He had worked with Coulson a couple of times, and had got an audition for the role of Polo. Polo had just got out of a bad relationship, struggling financially and was questioning his sexuality. These three components Tony could see in himself. 

His audition had gone perfect. He was Tony Stark after all, always striving for perfection. He smiles at the team made of producers, writers and casting directors. He notes in his head that some are staring at him with shock mixed with awe.

The news of his casting was all over Twitter. Fans were exhilarated, others were excited for this project. Tony didn’t think too much about who was going to play his love interest. 

He got called into work early for a screen test with the people they were considering for the role. When he started to pull up to the lot he saw someone parking in his spot. 

It was a normal spot that Tony just likes to park, it didn't have the word STARK on it. But it had been his normal parking spot. He sees the person get out of his spot and Tony’s head turns so fast to get a look at the person who has occupied it. What he wasn’t expecting was to see an extremely attractive person step out of the driver’s seat like it's a slow-mo introductory scene.

But Tony is not about to let pretty privilege win this one. He unbuckles his seat belt, ready to give this guy a whole talk on parking spots. But he remembers Pepper telling him not to cause any incidents while filming this movie since she is a producer and wants everything to go smoothly. Tony had promised Pepper not to cause any drama on set, and honestly after their break up it felt like this was the least he could do. Working on set with his ex-girlfriend was definitely going to be a new experience, but him and Pepper were first and foremost always friends so they could easily make this work. Having her as his friend was one of the best decisions of Tony’s life, them dating didn’t work out but at least he still had his best friend. As he watches the blond guy walk away, Tony finds another parking spot. 

Tony makes his way to the set and sees the pot of coffee sitting on the lone desk. He makes his way over there, Pepper, Bucky and Natasha were all surrounding the coffee. Bucky and Nat had just recently been casted in the movie. Fans were excited since Bucky and Nat had already filmed two other movies together and had a massive outreach of fans thinking they were dating. It’s been a couple of days of being near them and Tony hasn’t got a clue if they are dating or if their bond is really close from all those movies they had filmed together. 

As Tony takes his sip of coffee, Pepper’s assistant comes to gather Bucky and Nat for a scene they have to re-do, Pepper leaves with them. Tony feels a whoosh of air then suddenly someone is standing right next to him. He turns. Then turns back to his cup. Why is Mr.Stealing Parking Spots here? In the corner of his eye he sees him take the coffee and leaves as quickly as he entered Tony’s space. Tony hears his name being called and finds the room where the screen test is happening. 

He enters the room and notices Mr. Stealer Of Parking Spots giving the cup of coffee to Phil. Oh. So this must have been his first day on set as an assistant who rushed and accidentally parked somewhere they weren’t supposed to. What Tony isn’t expecting is Phil clapping his hands then introducing the blond as the gut he is doing the chemistry read with. 

They do the screen test. They ace the screen test. It’s the best one Tony has filmed with someone, their energy bounces off each other in a way that nobody else has. Tony knows for a fact this is true when Phil says they should do a table read next. They pull up copies of the script and dive straight into it. 

It’s still way too early in the morning for this but at least Tony has had his coffee. 

“Scene!” Phil calls out. “That was great, you two.” Steve is the first one to stand up from his chair, Tony follows suit. 

He hears the casting agents whispering to each other. Tony looks to where Steve is awkwardly gathering his jacket. Tony hasn't even left the room when Phil calls out to them. “You got the part!” 

Tony hears Steve thanking them, he doesn’t know how to feel. This guy couldn’t possibly be so bad, even though his first impression wasn’t so strong. As everyone else clears the room, Steve looks over to Tony.

He brings his hand out. Tony thinks through his options. There was no point in making this a huge deal, plus they were going to have to work closely together. He brought out his hand and shook hands with Steve. 

“I know Phil already introduced me, but you were very intensely staring at your coffee so I’ll do it again, I’m Steve,” he says the sentence so nonchalantly as if he is giving his drive thru order. 

“Well, you know how it is, early mornings, coffee is my saving grace” Tony says laughing lightly. Maybe he wouldn’t bring up the parking lot story. 

Steve frowns. “Oh I don’t really drink coffee, never really got into it,” he says. 

Tony in complete disbelief tries to process that sentence. Especially in this industry, drinking coffee heavily is very common. “Coffee is our ambrosia, how have you gone this long without it?” 

“You know, there’s other drinks in the world other than coffee?” Steve says with his lips curling up. 

“You’ve been in this industry for this long and not drink coffee?” Tony asks in disbelief. There are so many late nights, long days, where his only saving grace had been coffee. 

It’s in that moment where Tony is disagreeing with Steve about their preferred drinks that he realizes that this project is about to be fun. He already has met his castmates, who he is friendly with, his co-star also happens to be a nice guy.

* * *

The next couple days of filming were a blast on set. Filled with laughs and jokes, the entire crew was on a bet for how long it was going to take Bucky and Nat to date. But lately Steve Rogers has been on Tony’s mind. 

Here’s what he does know: Steve Rogers is an enigma, doesn’t drink coffee, Tony wouldn’t mind having him as a friend. They agree on a lot of topics but still manage to always disagree. Whenever they are in a disagreement, Steve’s lips curl up and Tony wants to get rid of it. Steve’s known for his roles in A24 coming of age films which makes perfect sense why he had been casted in this movie. Tony has no clue how he wasn't aware of Steve until now. Because suddenly now wherever he goes he sees Steve. He sees posters of Steve’s other upcoming movies, he goes onto Twitter and sees tweets about Steve. 

It’s a slow day on set when Tony and Steve are sitting in the break room actors from each other on the couch. Tony’s aimlessly scrolling through his phone when he comes up across a quote from an interview from the man sitting across from him.

Tony coughs to gather Steve’s attention. “I sleep wherever I can. Sometimes that happens on the couch in the dressing room. Sometimes it happens in the break room. And sometimes I get yelled at for it, but that’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

Steve rolls his eyes and he does that stupid thing with his lips curled up. “And what about it?” He asks Tony. 

Tony moves up on the couch to playfully push Steve. “I have never seen you fall asleep on set,” he says accusingly.

“Well, guess there’s something different about this movie.” 

Tony pokes Steve’s shoulder. “Aw, are you sure it’s not because you absolutely refuse to drink coffee on set.”

Steve brings up his arms then crosses them. “What are you insinuating,” he says with a small frown, he looks like a child who just got told they can’t have ice cream for dinner. 

Before Tony can even give an amazing comeback they get called. Steve’s glint in his eyes should have been a warning sign. He leans in close to Tony, his forehead resting against Tony’s. He slowly pushes Tony back into the couch and makes a run for the door. The last words Steve yells are, “race you!” 

Tony brings himself up from the couch and starts to book it to where they are filming the scene. He runs into one of his co-workers. 

As he apologizes, she starts to speak up at the same time. “Today’s the big day!” She says excitedly. Tony glances at her with his eyebrows narrowing. Is he forgetting something? Maybe a birthday? 

She must see his look of confusion. 

“You know? The scene? The big kiss after all the miscommunication the two characters went through,” she says it casually that Tony begins to realize that he did forget that.

Tony makes it to the same place where Steve is. He is grinning at him from winning their race even though it was highly unfair since he had a complete head start. Phil announces that they should rehearse the kiss scene since they have had time to work with each other.

But when it happens, it’s awkward. Their lips are forced, it’s not passionate how their characters are supposed to be. 

Tony sees Steve wipe his mouth. Phil walks over to them. 

“I know this might sound a little weird to you, but I’m going to need you to be in each other’s presence more, find a way to make the kissing more natural.” Tony nods while Steve looks like he is in deep concentration. Phil continues speaking on the matter. “Grab food together, hang out after set, get to know each other.” 

As quickly as he drops that bombshell he leaves. They agree to go grab some food per Phil’s request. As soon as they are walking to Tony’s trailer to grab a jacket, Pepper stops them. 

“Hey, I need to talk to Steve for a second,” she says while tugging on Steve’s arm. 

It’s not until later, when they are sitting at a Thai restaurant that Steve had swore was the best Thai experience he had, Tony remembers Pepper pulling Steve away.

He takes a sip from his water. “So, what did Pepper want from you?” 

“Oh, the team wants me to have a more socially active Instagram,” Steve says with a small frown. “They said it needed more persona touches instead of promotional pictures of my works.” 

Tony remembers the night Steve had been casted. He still had been a little sour about the parking fiasco, to get his mind off of it, he decided stalling his co-star’s Instagram was it. Tony was surprised to see the entire page was just promotional pictures, mostly filled with pictures from his press junkets. 

The next day when at their read through, Phil yet again comes up to them. “How was it yesterday?” His voice to others might sound happy but Tony can hear the underlying threatening edge. 

When Phil leaves, Steve turns to Tony. “He’s kind of terrifying.” 

“We are not ending up on his bad side,” Tony says, “want to grab dinner tonight?”

* * *

They form a pattern, every day, after they finish on set. They eat together. Tony doesn’t know if he can call it dinner, since usually they eat really late in the night. They do it so often that one glance from Steve then Tony knows he is indicating that he wants to head out. 

He learns things about Steve during these dinners. Such as how Steve wanted to be an artist but now paints as a hobby. Tony gives some of himself away as well, he talks about how his mom loved musicals. They both share a mutual love of acting. Somehow in the midst of all this, Steve takes Peppers words literally and actually begins to post more on Instagram. Tony smiles when he pops up on his feed, he sees the donuts they had eaten the previous night, or he sees the coffee Tony had earned and had misspelled his name. Tony however really likes the pictures Steve posts of the cast. 

Tony has taken to posting a picture on his Instagram of when Steve takes a nap on set. The PR team had gone wild when he started to post them since so many fans of Steve and Tony had taken to shipping them.

“You two are ridiculous,” is what Natasha says to them as she pours her coffee. 

Tony and Steve are running through their lines of the intense makeout scene in the break room. At first, it was just Tony alone on the couch reading through the script. He didn’t even have time to process Steve entering the room, suddenly he was right in front of Tony. He then dropped on the couch, although there were many empty spaces to sit down. Tony smiled to himself, of all places to sit, Steve chose right next to him.

They were reading their lines when somehow the conversation shifted and now they are having their _Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Disagreement._

Tony feels the need to defend himself, this is all Steve’s fault. Tony points to Steve, like a mature adult then proceeds to say, “Steve’s ridiculous.”

Steve chooses to reply to him in a true Steve way, sticking his tongue out at Tony.

“The two of you, not only act like children, are children,” Nat says to them, pouring more coffee into her cup. 

“Thanks!” Tony says smiling brightly. 

She rolls her eyes.“You guys ready to act as professional coworkers and film an intense makeout scene?”

Tony keeps a straight face as the cameras roll, he is first and foremost a professional. 

Acting with Steve so far has been really fun. Tony’s been enjoying their romance on-screen. And Tony knows that their chemistry is off the charts, pretty much everyone in the crew has mentioned it. 

So there’s no reason to be so stressed out about the kiss scene. 

The first few minutes are awkward. They sit across from each other, neither really speaking.

Tony notices Steve fidgeting with his hands. “Are you stressed,” he asks. Steve is his friend if he was stressed, Tony would be genuinely concerned. Who would have thought? Tony agreeing on this project would have actually made him make a close friend, who was also really hot. But that was just objectively speaking. 

“We have spent so long perfecting everything, and I just don’t want to mess this up,” Steve says. “I want this scene to be perfect.”

“Hey, don’t worry. It takes two to tango. Don’t doubt my abilities and I won’t doubt yours.” Tony’s got this whole comforting thing down.

As the cameras roll and Steve delivers his line. Tony leans in. He’s thinking about Steve. He feels Steve’s lips against his. When they pull apart, Tony is breathing heavily.

Shit, he realizes. He likes Steve. And now he has to kiss Steve, again. He’s going to have to act like it doesn’t faze him. Maybe Tony was right, he was going to die from filming a Romantic Comedy. 

Tony wakes up from his phone's notification sound. He turns towards his bedside table and reaches for it.

**Maria: What did you do?**

**Tony: ? Going to have to be more specific**

The next message is a screenshot of a picture of Steve and Tony from last night. 

Somehow while Steve and Tony were on their mandatory get along nights, paparazzi had taken photos. From the angle the photo was taken, Steve’s leaning in across the table and Tony has his head tilt up looking admiringly. 

Tony checks his google alerts and sure enough an article has areas been published. The article talks about how they are starring in a new film together, and how witnesses had overheard their conversation that to them sounded like they were friendly. 

Tony waits for his phone to ring. He doesn’t even have to look at the caller ID. Maria’s voice is the next thing he hears. “What is going on between you two?”

Tony sighs. “Nothing, we are getting forced to see each other to set up the connection between our characters.”

“What?” She asks.

Tony stops. “Okay, it sounds a little weird, but Phil is making us do it. And honestly, it's been fun.” 

“We can push for a PR stunt, say you two met on set, then go through with dating through the press tours.” 

Tony groans. “All that from just one photograph from a dinner?” 

“You know how the media perceives this. Especially co-stars seen in public together.”

“We are not dating,” Tony says defensively, how rude of the paparazzi to assume they are dating when that’s Tony’s end goal too. He has o clue how Steve feels about him. But he doesn’t want to fake date him just for publicity.

“Then the other option is to wait this out. Let it disappear,” Maria offers.

In the end that is what they agree to do. Good. Tony doesn’t have time to worry about PR stunts now.

* * *

The movie they are filming had reached a whole fan base without even releasing. Fans would see how the cast interacted with each other on social media, paparazzi would take photos of the cast on a night out partying. 

The options they had chosen for waiting till the dating rumours to go away obviously did not work. If anything it gave the fans more substance. The plan had backfired. 

What he doesn’t realize is that those pictures were ammunition for the “stony” shippers out there. 

They are in the break room with Steve’s manager and Maria discussing possible outcomes. 

“You know what they say, all publicity is good publicity,” Tony says to break his silence. 

The expressions he gets from the three people in the room certainly don’t help. They finally agree with not denying or confirming their relationship. Maria argues a point that this could help during the press junket since so many people are excited for their dynamics. 

The next night everyone agrees they need a relaxing night after a long day. Which is why they all end up at a karaoke place. 

As everyone slowly leaves their table to either go sing, dance or get more drinks, Steve moves closer to Tony. 

Tony’s eyes move to where Bucky and Nat are dancing together. “Are they dating?” He asks Steve, Bucky and Steve are really close so he has to know if they are dating. Tony has been dying to figure out what is going on between them. He’s not one for drama, but as soon as the drama includes other people, he’s invested. Steve laughs and shakes his head. 

At last, Steve agrees with Tony to dance with the group. As they all form a circle and are screaming the lyrics to some 2000’s songs, Tony’s eyes meet Steve’s. Steve smiles shyly and Tony can see red forming on his cheeks, huh that’s weird Tony realizes. Maybe Steve had drank too much. 

As the night progresses, the more drinks they consume, the more Pepper comes with water bottles. In a flash, they all realize that they have work tomorrow, which is going to suck with a hangover. As all the seats turn vacant, Tony turns to Steve who is obviously not sober and giggling like he just found out gossip. Tony hands Steve the last water bottle then helps him up. 

Tony had already agreed to letting Steve sleep on his couch after this night ended. As he finally gets Steve standing, and hands him his jacket. He hears Natasha come up from behind them. 

“You two. I swear. Like an old married couple,” Tony hears her say.

Steve apparently also heard it because in the next second a chorus of, “shut up,” by the both of them.

They bid her their farewell, then go off on their way.

By the time Tony opens his apartment door, Steve has sobered up. Steve decides that the night is not over yet and convinces Tony to watch a movie. 

Sitting on Tony’s couch they are much closer to each other than they were at the karaoke place. Steve is resting his head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony doesn’t know if he can hear his heartbeat racing but Tony knows his heart is beating like crazy right now. 

Tony knows he doesn’t shut up whole watching movies, his running commentary is just something you get used to after time. It’s no surprise that he talks for most of the movie. He points out plot holes, stupid diologue, or just plain bad plot. He’s currently going on about how this movie is not scientifically possible when it happens. 

“Tony.” Steve interrupts Tony’s sentence. 

Tony looks up at Steve. He’s already close to him, yet Steve’s still moving closer. 

“You talk too much,” he whispers, Steve’s hand has come to wrap around Tony’s jaw. Then suddenly his mouth is moving closer.

Steve kisses him. Tony hadn’t even thought this was a possible outcome. When they finally have to part to catch their breaths, Steve smiles. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he says. He moves into Tony’s space again.

* * *

“I’m not moving for at least a couple of hours.” Is what Tony says to Steve first thing in the morning. His face is shoved in a pillow trying to block out the sunlight coming through the blinds.

That’s when he hears the light chuckles. He feels Steve’s lips on the top of his head. “Don’t let it go to your head.” After their intense round last night, Tony will be glad if he has even the energy to get out of bed today at all. 

Steve’s lying on the bed with the blanket kicked off of him. He's lying naked, skin all golden from the sunlight. Steve’s arms come around to Tony’s waist as he moves closer to Tony’s side of the bed. 

He kisses the crown of Tony’s head. “How about I go make some breakfast for us, because we still have work to go to,” Steve says. 

Tony feels Steve’s hands move from his waist to play with his hair at the nape of his neck. Tony brings his hands to his face, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. “Do we even have to go?” He asks Steve. 

Steve laughs then kisses him. He hears Steve leave the bed then footsteps. Finally when Tony has decided he has had enough of lying on his bed he makes his way over to the kitchen. 

He’s not prepared for the sight of Steve wearing one of his shirts in his boxers with a spatula in his hand. 

“I act in a romantic comedy, but now I feel like I’m living in a romantic comedy,” Tony says. He hasn’t decided if this is the worst bit, or best but he finds he doesn’t mind. He walks to the barstool and takes a seat. Steve drops a plate in front of him then makes his way back to the stove. 

When Steve returns he drops the runny eggs onto his plate. He leans across the counter and kisses Tony. “Art imitating life.”

They lucked out by having a late day to shoot. They took this as a blessing, and have been leisurely enjoying each other’s company. 

“We should tease the fans. Post a selfie you know?” Steve says, “they would go crazy.”

“I’m sorry, you? Steve Rogers wants to take a selfie? The one who thinks he is above new technology, the biggest tech hater?” Tony questions.

“No need to be dramatic.”

“Sweetheart, my whole job is being dramatic.”

Steve rolls his eyes then reaches out for Tony, he pulls his phone out and opens the camera app. He moves the dean to fit Tony, moves closer to Tony on the couch. “You ready?”

Steve’s shoulder brushes Tony’s. Steve’s not even trying to hide his smirk when he snaps a picture while Tony is protesting this whole thing.

“I was talking! You can’t post that,” he says, shocked. Tony grabs the phone out of Steve’s hands then the camera is going off again. Now it’s Tony’s turn to smirk at Steve, catching the photo the exact moment Steve is talking to Tony. 

Tony shows the photo to Steve, “karma,” he says, excitedly. He forgets about the phone in his hand as his blue eyes gaze into Tony’s brown eyes. Which of course, was Steve’s plan of action. Steve succinctly takes the phone with s sound triumphant. 

“This is like history in the making,” Tony says, looking at Steve. “I should take a picture of you taking a selfie, get some proof of this breaking news development—”

Steve yet again, takes a photo while Tony is speaking. Tony rolls his eyes then raises his hands to grab the phone, Steve holds the phone out of her reach. They finally agree to call a truce then take actual Instagram worthy pictures. 

Steve posts the picture on his Instagram then puts the phone on the table. Tony laughs at his antics, this happens every time Steve posts. He immediately always lets go of the phone for the next couple hours.

* * *

The next day on set Tony is pouring his coffee when Bucky comes next to him. Bucky takes one look at him and starts. “When you two finally get together, I’m going to be there, and I'm going to say I told you so. There’s something going on between you two, I can see it.” 

Tony stares at him. But Bucky just flashes a peace sign at him then walks away. 

The day on set is very different for Tony. Majority of it is spent being distracted by Steve.

Tony’s a professional. No, he is professional. And yet, every time he looks at Steve, he remembers the feeling. The feeling of his lips on Tony’s. 

They somehow manage to find time to sneak off together. By the time they are shooting their last scene for the night, Steve glances at Tony then smiles. And now Tony’s back to thinking about Steve’s lips on his. 

“And cut!” Phil signals the end of the scene. 

Phil walks over to where the stage lights are flashed on them, with their limbs entangled, the scene they just filmed was the one where their characters had slept together for the first time. Steve was shirtless as was Tony. They both took a minute to catch their breaths. Phil claps his hands, “That was incredible, the chemistry was amazing, it’s going to look great on the screen.” 

_Huh, Tony thinks to himself, would be kinda awkward if the chemistry was off since he and Steve were having a very passionate make out in Steve’s trailer right before this scene._

* * *

Tony has no idea how this ended up happening. Steve entered a celebrity lookalike contest, but also Steve lost said contest. Right now standing in the crowd, Tony can see Steve on the stage. He is currently arguing with the host of the competition. 

“How is this guy the winner?” 

The host flashes Steve a smile, “Sir, you got second place, you still receive a prize!”

Tony was shocked when Steve didn’t win, considering he was actually Steve Rogers. It certainly didn’t help that the guy who won first place was a sore winner. 

“I am Steve Rogers! I only joined this thing because I thought it would be funny, and I didn’t even win. You’re telling me this guy somehow looks even more than the real deal?” 

The guy who was smiling ever so gleefully after winning first place looks over to the pair arguing. Tony hears the first place guy talking to Steve, obviously not believing that it’s actually him. Tony makes his way over to the stage. When Steve has suggested this instead of going to their normal Thai restaurant, Tony was apprehensive. Nice to know that Tony was correct in the end. He holds onto Steve’s arm while apologizing to the host. Tony manages to drag Steve away from the crowd. 

On the drive back to Tony’s apartment, they stop for some ice cream. Steve makes a face when he kisses Tony and realizes that he can taste the mint chocolate chip Tony had ate. Tony tells him that he’s not complaining about Steve’s pictashio so Steve doesn’t have the right to argue anyways. But Tony doesn’t think he won this disagreement since Steve makes Tony brush his teeth before he kisses him again. But is he really losing when he gets Steve’s kisses?

* * *

They’re on the couch, it’s a set party. Tony sees all his cast mates, and other people on the crew all around the room. 

“Now would probably be a good time, to post something,” Steve says, holding up his phone.

Tony is no longer fazed by the sight, he throws up his hands in a peace sign while he hears the camera go off. Steve tilts his phone, Tony nods his approval while he watches Steve tag him in the picture, post it then immediately turn his phone off. 

After three rounds of an intense Rock Paper Scissors, Steve loses. Tony, smiling in his glory, makes Steve go get him a drink, claiming that it’s too far and he's too tired to get it. Steve, claiming that Tony is a sore winner, stands up, rolls his eyes and eventually leaves to go find a drink. Not without bending down, and kissing Tony’s cheek. Tony’s so lost in the euphoria of Steve’s kiss that he had failed to notice that Steve had kisses him. In front of their entire crew. 

His seat on the couch is occupied not even three seconds later when Pepper sits next to him.

He greets her with a hello. Then quickly glances around the room, not trying to plan his escape. Okay, maybe he is trying to find an escape. Pepper takes one look at Tony’s eyes darting around the room and laughs lightly. Tony hasn’t explained to her yet that he and Steve are— Tony finds that he doesn’t even know what he and Steve are. They haven’t had that talk yet. He’s quick to speak up, “it’s not what it looks like, okay maybe a little, what I mean is—”

Pepper once again laughs lightly. They didn’t date for too long, but he still cares about her. “Tony, calm down. I’m not mad. Not at either of you.”

Tony freezes. “Wait, what?”

Pepper smiles warmly. Tony looks up at her. “I want you to be happy, and I can see he makes you happy. You and I broke up for a reason.”

Tony’s eyes dart over the room where Steve is talking to someone. Someone calls out Pepper's name, she sighs then leaves. 

The next occupant to the seat next to him is Bucky Barnes. “Is this when I give you the shovel talk?”

Tony shrugs, he is as confused as Bucky now. Bucky throws his hands in the air. “Just imagine, I’m saying something about breaking Steve’s heart, or how I’ll have assassins sent after you.” 

Tony nods solemnly. He is an actor, after all. He knew where this was going as soon as Bucky sat down. 

After he leaves, Tony looks around the room for Steve. He can’t find him anywhere, as his eyes are roaming the room. He feels the couch vibrate as someone takes the seat next to him. He turns. He sees Natasha smiling. 

“What are you all playing? Musical chairs?”

Natasha lets out a sigh. “You two are good for each other.” He follows her line of sight. Steve’s standing in a corner of the room, he’s in a conversation with his hands gesturing wildly around his space. “You've got a good thing going.”

He’s starting to think a pattern is forming. When not even a minute later after Nat leaves the seat is already filled. Clint Barton playfully pushes Tony’s shoulder. “What the fuck? You and Rogers?”

Tony smiles at him. They had established some sort of friendship as they were filming. It’s always great to get along with his cast mates but not always a reality. 

“I mean, we all saw you two always staring at each other longingly but now you’re dating?” 

“How does everyone here already know?” Here Tony thought they were being sneaky. 

“Yeah, you two are all everyone was talking about when you hated each other, then when you started to get along. Then the whole crew started talking about you two when you guys were pining.”

Tony runs a hand through his hair. Great. They hadn’t even had a conversation about their relationship yet but everyone somehow knew they were together. 

“If it makes you feel better, no one here can keep their mouths shut, we all love the gossip. Also the kiss on your cheek was kinda obvious,” Clint says shrugging. 

“That does not help me in the slightest.”

The moment Clint leaves with some wise words of wisdom, that Tony will absolutely not use. Since Clint’s last words had been, “don’t be a dick for once.”

Steve finds Tony at the same spot he left him. He hands the drink to Tony, “I didn’t know we were playing musical chairs,” Steve says. He sits back in his original spot. 

Much later in the night when they are finally leaving. Tony asks the dreaded question. He’s sitting in the passenger seat. They are currently stopped at a red light. Tony looks straight across. “What are we? We haven’t really discussed what this is yet, and the whole crew seems to think we are dating.” 

Steve takes Tony’s hand and interlocks their hands together. “Oh. I thought we were already dating. My bad. Tony Stark, will you be my boyfriend?”

Tony’s still looking at the red light, he turns his head and kisses Steve softly.

* * *

If Tony had a dime for everyone he got asked if he and Steve were dating, he would have a lot of money. Enough money to probably buy an island. 

They had agreed they would release that they were dating on their own terms, not sitting on a couch talking to a peppy interviewer. 

“What’s happening between you two? It’s been a while since we’ve seen you two interacting on Instagram.” 

Steve smiles, his media smile. “Well, we’ve been busy these past couple weeks. Especially Tony, he just did this amazing show. . .”

The interviewer seems to buy it. And for the truth, what actually has actually happened with them. Well, Steve moved in with Tony, Steve just did an amazing movie, and Steve has a whole side of Tony’s closet. Their last day of filming the movie, Steve had parked right next to Tony’s car. And Tony, well he laughed so hard reminding himself of the first day they had met. 

When he told Steve the story of the parking lost fiasco, all Steve had one was raise his eyebrow. His only focus seemed to be that he had finally found the reason why Tony was glaring at this cup of coffee the entire time. 

It had gone like this: 

“You remember the day we met?” Tony started as he was lying on his bed, Steve changing his shirt and getting ready for bed. 

“Ah, yes. The day we disagreed over coffee. Truly a momentous day for us,” Steve says as he gets under the covers.

Tony shakes his head. “I saw you before I met you.” 

Steve’s eyebrow shoots up. “What does that even mean?”

“It means you stole my parking spot,” Tony says, poking Steve’s shoulder. “And you did this before eight am on a Thursday.” 

“Your parking spot? That’s why you gave me the nastiest look, I knew it wasn’t about your coffee,” Steve says triumphantly.

Tony opens their apartment door while looking over at Steve’s phone where he was showing Tony the picture he wanted to post. 

“I can’t wait til this you post it. The ‘stony’ fans are going to go wild,” Tony says. Steve’s quick to click the post button then drop down and give a kiss to Tony’s forehead. 

They are finally home, together.


End file.
